Happily Ever After
by alexcullen1
Summary: My version of Tony and Ziva's happily ever after! All Tiva fluff.


**Basically my version of a happily ever after for Tony and Ziva. This is seperate from all the other Tiva stories I have written. I'm pretty sure it's going to be a one-shot, but if i get inspired again, I'll add more! Jenny Shepard is also alive in this, becasue I really like her and Gibbs together! Vance is still the director, though. Just a happy Tiva family story! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS!**

"TONY!" Ziva yelled.

Tony groaned as he was rudely awakened by his beautiful ninja yelling.

"Daddy?" Carlie asked as she toddled over to Tony's side.

He moaned again, and opened his eyes to see his three-year old staring expectantly at him.

"TONY!" Ziva yelled again.

"Let's go and see what Mommy wants." Tony said as he pulled on pajama bottoms and scooped up Carlie, who giggled and said "Hairy Daddy!"

Tony walked into the kitchen where he saw Ziva making breakfast at the stove and Caleb playing with one of his toy trucks on the floor.

She spun around and said "Finally! Can you get Caleb into his highchair and Carlie too, while I finish breakfast?"

Tony walked over and added Caleb to his child load. With both of them in his arms, he leaned over and gave Ziva a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said.

That got a smile out of Ziva. She turned and stirred the scrambled eggs on the stove. "Gibbs called. He said that he and Jen are going to Rose Park today and that we should join them. According to Jen they had a great playground"

"What about the Probie and Abs?" Tony asked as he sat the twins in their highchairs.

"They will be there, when Abby is done teaching her forensics class at American University. Jen said that she misses seeing the kids." Ziva replied as she turned off the stove and sat the eggs in front of Carlie and Caleb. Tony got their sippy cups down from the cabinet and filled them halfway with milk.

He set them down on the trays of the highchairs, as Ziva sat down with her tea and toast.

Tony went over to the designated cabinet for his "sugar crap" as Ziva liked to call it. He got down his Count Chocula cereal and said "Come to papa!" cackling manically.

He felt Ziva's eyes burning holes in his back, "Okay, bran flakes then!" he said as he switched the two cereals. "I hope you know my taste buds are not pleased." Tony said to Ziva.

She smirked, but didn't look up from helping Carlie spoon the eggs in her mouth.

"When are we meeting Gibbs at the park?" Tony asked as he drowned his bran flakes in milk and sugar. He grimaced as he choked down a bite of the offending cereal.

"9:30." Ziva replied. Tony looked at the clock, they had an hour to get the twins ready for playing.

When the kids were done eating their eggs, Ziva picked them up and took them down the hall to get dressed.

"Tony could you pack the bag please?" Ziva called from down the hall.

He got up from the table and cleaned off the table and the highchairs. 'How can kids make such a mess with eggs?' he thought. He then went into the living room to pack the backpack that they had grown accustom to bringing everywhere since the twins had been born. He grabbed some of the various toys littering the floor, a few books from the shelf, and a blanket from the closet for them to sit on. He made sure to get Carlie's favorite pop-up book about bunnies from the shelf.

Tony ventured down the hall with the stuffed bag over his shoulder, to see Caleb resisting his pants. Carlie sat on the floor playing with her stuffed lion cub that Gibbs had gotten her for Christmas.

"Like father, like son, I guess." Tony chuckled at his son sitting on the floor with a pout.

"You try!" Ziva said, frustrated. She thrust the khaki shorts into Tony's hands. He dropped the bag and got to work.

Ziva picked up Carlie and carried her over to the dresser to pick out a dress. "What will it be today, motekha*? Jeans and a polka dot tank top? Or cargo pants and a tee-shirt?"

Carlie sucked on her thumb and pointed to the jeans. "A girl after my own heart." Ziva said giving her a kiss on the top of her head. She put Carlie on the floor and kneeled down in front of her to help her get dressed.

"I can do it!" Carlie said taking her thumb out of her mouth and started to take off and put on the clothes.

Ziva laughed, her daughter had certainly inherited her independence. "Go ahead my darling." She said mussing her daughters light brown hair.

"Caleb! C'mon do it for Daddy!"

Ziva rolled her eyes hearing Tony wheedle with his son.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Caleb yelled on the edge of throwing a fit.

"Wait! See? Even the Buckeye has to wear pants!" Tony said holding up Caleb's favorite toy, a stuffed OSU Buckeye.

Caleb grabbed his toy and looked at it for a second. After a couple of seconds, he stood in front of Tony and sighed, still sniffling, his little arms crossed. "Just 'cause Buckeye does it." He said before letting Tony help him put on his pants.

"Well, 45 minutes for dressing these two isn't bad, we are getting better my little hairy butt!" Ziva said laughing.

"And it only took us three years of practice to get it almost down!" Tony cheered wrapping his arm around Ziva's waist.

They walked out into the hall, with Carlie and Caleb scampering after them. Tony picked the bag up off the floor while Ziva unfolded the stroller and strapped the two wriggling kids in. With the bag double checked, they were off to their day at the park.

*8:30 pm*

Tony pushed open the front door ahead of Ziva as she pushed in the stroller with the two sleeping babies in it. The day at the park had tired them out. They had played on the swings and ran around the jungle gym with Tony and Grandpa Gibbs, and when Uncle Tim and Aunt Abby came, they ran around with Tony and Tim, while Gibbs took a break. After spending a day with two children wired on sugar, everyone was tired out. Caleb and Carlie started to wake up a little bit, and adjust to their new surroundings.

"I think we should get these sleepy kiddies into jammies and then into bed. What do you think?" Tony said as he turned on the light.

Caleb was so tired; all he said was "'kay." and went back to sucking his thumb. Carlie just nodded and raised her arms to Tony. "Up." She said. He picked her up and she rested her little head on his shoulder.

Ziva picked up Caleb while Tony carried Carlie to they bedroom down the hall. They set them down on the floor while Tony got their pj's from the closet.

Ziva dressed Caleb in his 'Handsome like Daddy' pj's, while Tony got Carlie into her pink monkey nightgown.

Once they were all tucked in with their favorite stuffed animals, and Caleb had his OSU fuzzy blanket, Tony shut off the light.

"Goodnight, my angles." Ziva said as she kissed them each goodnight.

"Night, sweetie." Tony said as he brushed Carlie's hair off her forehead.

He crossed the room to Caleb, giving him a kiss on the forehead. " 'Night son."

With the nightlight flickering dimly, Tony and Ziva stood in the doorway.

"We've done a great job." Tony whispered, as he leaned down to kiss Ziva.

"I couldn't be happier." Ziva said. "Thank you for giving me this. I love you so much."

"I love you too, honey."

They walked into the living room, and watched TV for a little while before Ziva was falling asleep and Tony was yawning. Turning off the TV, they walked down the hall to their bedroom with their arms around each other.

When everyone else was asleep, Tony lay awake thinking about the great day he had had with his family and his best friends. He thought about Ziva thanking him for giving her this life. Really, it should have been him thanking her. She gave him the happy ending that he had never imagined for himself. He loved her so much. Tony leaned over his sleeping beauty and kissed her on the cheek. With his babies sleeping in the next room, and his gorgeous wife by his side, his last thought before he went to sleep was 'This is my happily ever after.'

**Hope you liked it! **

***motekha means sweetheart acorrding to Google, so if i'm wrong feel free to correct me! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
